


Just My Thoughts

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie





	Just My Thoughts

His eyes kept their watchful wait over me. Sulking. Lurking. Waiting for me to make a slight wrong move. Keeping track of the boys who looked at my rack. Who I talked to and smiled at. I didn’t think it was wrong. It was right. I didn’t fight back. People noticed it was quite odd. I held my place and listened to what he said. Obeying every command like a submissive little subject. I’m not a pet. But yet, he stares me down with his mighty stare and I stare at him back. I wanna scream “You can’t do this to me!!” but yet I smile and say “okay” going on my merry little way. It’s like I’m a doll. You’re dressing me up to play this picture perfect roll.


End file.
